remnant
by deliriousnight
Summary: Break my heart and I'll break your face, kaythanksbai. SasuSaku. AU.


I was brought up as a female boxer. It wasn't my aspiring profession or anything, it was more like a hobby. I mean, I would always and forever want to be a doctor.

My aunt's situation had been somewhat similar; she was a boxer when she was younger and now she was the Chief at the hospital.

And I basically wanted to follow in her footsteps.

Except, of course, I miscalculated.

Because I was a much better boxer than my aunt and I became more famous than her at a much quicker rate.

What's wrong with being famous, you ask?

I didn't think there was anything wrong with it either, at this point.

But that was before I got the call.

* * *

It came when I was in class. Because even famous boxer people have to go to classes at university if they want to become doctors in the future.

Be aware, it wasn't like I was expecting it—the call, I mean. I had no clue what was in store for me. I like to think none of us did. But perhaps that's just wishful thinking; I still don't know.

Either way, the call came, in the middle of class, for which I had forgotten to silence my phone for. My ringtone, R U Mine, blasted while my professor was teaching an extensive math problem, one I was paying close to attention to.

I didn't know, then, that i wouldn't be there to take the next exam.

I stared at my pocket, in which I had tucked my phone, the professor stared at me, and then he nodded at me and gestured to the door, his gaze wry. I shot him a thankful look; I didn't usually take calls when I was in class, but the Caller ID said unknown, and it could've been an emergency for all I knew.

So I took it outside.

"Hello?" I said politely. After all, I am a polite person and I find it the best way to deal with everyone, even my opponents in the ring.

"Sakura Haruno?" a pleasant-enough voice said. "My name is Kabuto Yuushi. I've been wanting to talk to you for quite some time. But you're not an easy lady to reach."

His words had me instantly suspicious. "How exactly did you get my cell phone number, then? I only give it out to a select few people, and I know you're not one of them. Are you some kind of telemarketer? Or do you want me to endorse your product or something? I'm not that big a deal I assure you, and me endorsing anything won't make little kids want it any more than they did before."

"You ask a lot of questions, Haruno-san." He didn't sound annoyed by it though. He actually seemed….pleased, and as if he was expecting that from me. It made me think he was weird, and only bumped him up on the Inner Sakura Suspicion Scale. "I have certain sources who were able to give me your number, but never mind that. I'm not an endorser for anything, but I do have a proposition I'd like to run by you."

Now, I am not the kind of girl who listens to someone I find mistrusting on first meeting—or phone call, in this situation. But I figured I didn't have anything to lose. I mean, frankly, I was getting bored of the same circuit of female boxers who I fought practically every day.

"Ok," I said. That one word was a catalyst for everything after. That one word signified acceptance, and acceptance is very dangerous when you don't know what you're getting into.

* * *

He explained to me that he wanted me to be a part of something called the Chuunin Exams. It was a completely new game, one that would be aired on television, and centered around famous people. He wouldn't tell me what, exactly, the game featured or what it was because, he claimed, it needed to be _surprise._

I can assure you that I was definitely surprised.

I was to report to a middle school at the edge of town, a week from then, and from there I'd go to wherever it was all taking place—information that he wouldn't give me. He told me to pack lightly; clothes, some snacks, the basic necessities for, maybe, a normal hike.

I shouldn't have believed him. I should've been a rebel and packed as heavy as they came, with everything necessary to live. To _survive_.

But I didn't. A week from that phone call, after talking it out with my parents and my aunt, I left for the middle school to meet whatever-it-was-that-was-coming-to-me.

(If you want to know why I didn't think it could be a scam, save it. I had been through every possibility in my head. As a female boxer whose won her share of competitions, and is confident in the strength of her fist, I figured I could beat the odds if they didn't work in my favor.)

I was the last to arrive. It was a sunny day, the perfect day to go to the beach, and the traffic was horrendous, so I stuck with that excuse, when I finally met Kabuto Yuushi and explained to him what had happened.

He seemed like a straight enough kind of guy, with silver hair pulled back into a ponytail and intelligent eyes hidden by glasses that kept slipping onto the bridge of his nose. But looks are deceiving. Practically, everything, about a person you don't know, is. That didn't stop me from being fooled by his personality though.

"Sakura-san, right?" He held out his hand for me to shake and I took it reluctantly, having noted that he had switched from _Haruno-san_ rather quickly. But I let it go, after a moment. Familiarity is sometimes comforting, and I thought that that was what he was going for. Trying to set me at ease.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." After having greeted him, I turned around to face the other "contestants." To my surprise, they weren't all unfamiliar to me.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and jumped on me. Now I should tell you this right now. Naruto Uzumaki is a _very very very _hyper person. I think his mother drank too much caffeine when he was in her belly, or maybe she did crack, it doesn't matter. He's still more fucking hyper than you'd imagine anyone could be.

He's also my sorta-cousin. His parents died in a car crash, right after he was born, and his godfather adopted him. His godfather happens to be married to my aunt Tsunade—the one who's Chief at the hospital? Yeah. Her. So we're cousins in every way, but by blood. "What are you doing here, Sakura-chan?!"

"I'm a contestant, Naruto." I glanced at the backpack on his shoulder; it looked heavy and by the way he was stooping, I'm guessed it probably was. _Leave it to Naruto to pack for a month's stay at a hotel_, I thought.

(But he was the smartest for that decision.)

"I'm guessing you are too?"

He bobbed his head up and down and grinned eagerly. "Yep! This is gonna be fun, believe it!"

Now I suppose you may be wondering why Naruto was chosen. Like, why was he famous? There are numerous answers I could give you:

He saved a bridge-builder's life once, helped him finish building it, and then the bridge was name after him.

He traveled with his uncle, a well-known novelist, for a while, when he was younger and, on these adventures, he happened to save some very influential leaders from assassins—he took bullets meant for them, and he didn't even personally _know _them.

When he was sixteen, he headed this rescue team for a huge fire that took place in the middle of town—we all assumed it was arson, because there really wasn't any other explanation.

The conclusion? If I had to tell you one thing that Naruto was famous for, it was for being a Savior. I am not even screwing with you, the kid is a fucking Messiah. Or, at least, he acts like it. Maybe it could also be because his father and mother were social workers, and that strong sense of justice they had had just made him want to be like them as well.

But more on that later.

I also recognized my childhood friend, Ino Yamanaka, now a famous model. We hadn't always been able to keep in contact with each other, but we occasionally met for coffee, so she was another familiar face around. I waved at her and she flipped her hair back, smiling widely at me, and gesturing to the corner of the room. I followed her gaze.

Sasuke Uchiha was in the room.

In retrospect, I don't know how I hadn't noticed him. There's something about him that always draws a person's attention. In interviews he's always quiet, so it's certainly not like how Naruto grabs attention—shouting loudly in your ear and making you want to drown him in a toilet—but there's still an air to him that made you turn and stare. A somewhat arrogant, sarcastic, sharp air that's just _magnetic._

But maybe it could've been his ridiculous hotness too. I mean, that could have played a big role in it too. Either way, I was happy. My favorite solo-rock-artist was in the same room as me. I turned back to Ino to see her wiggling her fingers at me with one hand and fanning herself with the other, as if to say _Hotdamnnnnn._

Kabuto clapped to get our attention. There were fifteen of us in total, I observed, so the game had to be something widespread. "Welcome! You all are now contestants of our new game, one that's televised across the land, and a couple of other lands." He winked at us, a harmless wink, but one that made me shiver and glance around to see if anyone else had felt that.

They were all raptly paying attention to Kabuto. "You're probably wondering what this game is exactly, and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, but I have to keep mum, until I'm sure that all of you are part of it. And since you've all come here today, that's what it means! Remember, there's no backing out now. If you're here, I'm afraid you're here to stay. Now let me tell you what the _Chuunin Exams_ are all about.

This is a game…..of survival."

I really should've run.

* * *

**notes: **i really like the summary. i suppose it's a bit too light-hearted for where i'm going with this, but whateverrrrrrr.


End file.
